Opposite Worlds
by ShikoNakagawa
Summary: Basically it's Socially awkward! Jimmy Neutron x Street Punk! Timmy. No magic AU! and there will be lovin. This fic's gonna be more realistic. Made it with Tumblr user Pooshpin in mind. Changed to rated M because T was a precaution for if I got too lazy.
1. A Foreign World

Jimmy Neutron, a 15 year old boy is different from most. He's been considered a genius beyond his years ever since he could remember. Right now is the first time he's ever left his suburban hometown of Retroville for a Nationwide science fair being held in Dimmsdale. Despite his academic intellect, social activities and various other things considered simple to most are quite difficult for him and he accidentally gets off the bus at the wrong stop.

"Uuh... where is the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?" Jimmy quietly questioned to himself. Soon, Jimmy had been walking for a half an hour, till he came to the realization he would actually have to _talk_ to _people _that were not in his school or established in the scientific community. The thought was quite frightening to him, but he knew he would have to do it. He began to nervously scan the area that he was in for a person to ask for directions. He did not know which strangers were nice, or which strangers that were bad like his parents always told him; he could never tell which was which.

He soon spotted a small person in the crowd wearing a somewhat pastel colored hat and shirt. "They don't look that scary." he thought to himself. He was getting more and more anxious as he was going up to ask this stranger for directions; he was reviewing all the ways he could ask questions and how to orate said words aloud without stumbling in an unorderly manner."E..excuse me, I..if you would be so kind as to..."

"What do _you_ want Bighead?" The small person said in a menacing tone.

"_I Don't know how to deal with this at all, no no not at all!" _Jimmy thought to himself frantically. _"Why are they treating me so foully, can they not see how sincere I'm being?"_ Then a phrase slipped out of his mouth subconsciously. "B..Beaver teeth."

"What did you just call me, Bighead?" They pressed with a firmer tone.

"I didn't say anything, anything at all!" He began yelling. "I just want to know how to get to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, I'm gonna go away now!"

"What the heck is that guy's problem." The pink guy thought to himself. "He calls me beaver teeth and then runs screaming. I wonder what someone like that trainwreck is doing at some place as big as the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?" He then Proceeded to follow Jimmy due to peaked curiosity.

"I can't find it anywhere, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so lost, so so very lost." Jimmy said to himself, on the brink of tears. He begins to fall to the ground till he hears a person in the background.

"Yo."

"Aaah! You again! I'm so sorry for bothering you, please don't hurt me!" Jimmy squeaks.

"God _Dammit_, chill man, I'm just here to help you." Says Timmy.

"Y..youre not gonna hurt me?" Jimmy asks.

"What's up with you anyway? You're like my age and you act like it's the end of the world."

"Uuuuh...I...You're a stranger and my parents always told me not to talk to strangers..."

"Ok, I got one more question. Why do you need to go to the Dimmsdale Dinmmadome for?"

"Uhh... I need to go to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome because the National Science Fair is going on and I was supposed to win."

"Oh, so you're one of those Geniuses."

"You bet I am a genius!"

"Whatever... I'm just going to help you get to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, ok?"

"Thank You. What's your name?"

"My name is Timmy Turner, and yours?"

"Jimmy Neutron."


	2. Having Guidance

"Why are you walking so slow?" Timmy asks Jimmy sternly.

"Uh... I'm just making sure everything is ok when I'm walking." He says with a sliver of confidence.

"If you walk that slow you're gonna get lost again."

"Um, 'gonna' isn't a real word... the proper alternative is..."

"Just hold my hand already, King of The Nerds."

"Y..y your hand?" He questions with a shaking voice. Timmy quickly grasps his hand and runs, jerking Jimmy along.

"The science thing you got must be important, so we gotta get there fast. I don't got a ride, but you got me to carry you along. _This dork, I swear..."_

_"Of course I'm nervous around him, he's a person I really don't know. I gave him my name and he gave me his, does that mean we're no longer strangers? But yet what is this other feeling I'm feeling?"_

"We're almost there, Jimmy." Timmy says with slight reassurance. Soon they come up to the massive Dimmsdale Dimmadome, surrounded by Greyhound buses, Abotts, and other various elaborate bus companies. "Dude, are you like, famous or what?"

"Not till I show them my greatest invention!" Jimmy says with confidence.

"What's that?" Timmy asks with slight interest.

"I..It's on my bus, I don't know what number it is, I was just carried along, but my greatest invention allows me to scan people's brains from up to 20 feet and see the chemical percentages real time!" He said with glee.

"Well, I guess I'll stick around and guide you through here till you find whatever you need to do."

"Ok, on my bus was my friends Sheen and Carl, and my teacher Ms. Fowl was on there too, anyone else I didn't know."

"I guess we'll go look for em."

"I'm sure I'll find them rather quickly, they do tend to get into messes at times, plus they really do care for me." Jimmy says earnestly.

"That's cool, I wish I had friends like that." Timmy says looking to the side.

"I'm sure you'll find good friends eventually, there's always good people everywhere, that what my teacher told me."

"I see you haven't experienced the outside world too much, either that or Dimmsdale really does suck."

"Sucks what?" Timmy asks innocently.

"It..." Timmy attempts to think of a euphemism that Jimmy will understand. "It means that this city really isn't that fun, and a lot of the people don't have anything good to say."

"Oh, I see, so I guess you could say Dimmsdale is rather Dim."

"Did you just..." Jimmy looks at him, grinning wider than he ever has because he accomplished something most geniuses like him could never comprehend. A play on word joke.

"You know what?" Timmy says with slight affection. "You may be King of the Nerds, but you're still a King, and that's pretty kick ass."

"Why would you kick a donkey?"

"Because the donkey was asking for it."

_"Timmy knows so much colloquial I have never even began to fathom. I'm so glad to have met him."_


	3. Finding the Brain Scanner

Inside the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was a plethora of people walking in a vast array like ants consuming food. There were Poster board projects showing small mechanisms doing somewhat meaningful tasks, and some mechanisms that could fly, but Jimmy and Timmy both knew that Jimmy was going to win with his long range brain scanner. Although, if they couldn't find his brain scanner, there was no chance of him winning.

"Now where could Carl and Sheen be..." Jimmy says to himself.

"Well, you did say they stick out or something." Timmy says.

"Let me think, If I were Carl and Sheen, where would I be..." After a minute of thinking, Timmy finally has an idea. "If I were them, I would be near the snack area!"

"There's snacks here?" Timmy asks ferverently. "Are they _free_ snacks?"

"Yes, the snacks are free, complimentary of Doug Dimmadome."

"Doug Dimmadome, as in the owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?"

"That's right!" says a voice in the distance with a southern twang. "I heard someone mention my name."

"Are you really _the_ Doug Dimmadome?" Timmy asks.

"That's right, I'm Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, what can I help you two boys with?"

"Um...I'm looking for my friends Carl and Sheen. I think they're at the snack area, so can you help us find the area?" Jimmy asks.

"Well, I'll be glad to, son. After all, y'all renting out the Dimmsdale Dimmadome is very important to me!"

_"Meeting Doug Dimmadome is really cool and all, but I know he's a greedy man. Of course them renting out the place is important to him, he gets money that way." _Both of the boys follow Doug Dimmadome to the snack area till he says he's got other things to attend to and they find Carl and Sheen playing around with the food.

"Hey Carl, look at me, I'm a Walrus!"

"Sheen, I don't think it's healthy to put pretzel sticks up your nose..."

"Of course it's healthy! Look at me, I'm still fine!" Sheen then proceeds to pull out his Ultralord action figure out of his pocket, make plane noises, and run around the room like Ultralord is flying.

"Carl, Sheen!" Jimmy yells.

"Jimmy!" They both yell. Carl drops his plate of hypoallergenic food, and Sheen's pretzel sticks fall out of his nose. Afterwards, Sheen and Carl run at full speed and tackle hug Jimmy.

"I thought we lost you forever!" Sheen says.

"I was so worried when the mix up happened up on the bus. We didn't have enough funding to take a smart bus, so we took a public bus, we didn't notice you were gone and got you confuse with someone who almost looked just like you!" Said Carl, overwhelmed, pulling out his inhalor.

"It's ok now guys, I found Timmy and he helped me get here!" Said Jimmy, happily.

"You got him to come along with you?" Asked Carl. Carl was more aware than Sheen about Jimmy's severe Social ineptness and Anxiety, so it came as a shock to him. "Well, it's really nice to meet you Timmy, um, I can't shake your hand if you touched any animals recently, unless if the animal was a llama, in that case I would really want to shake your hand."

"Carl tends to have severe allergic reactions. I'm trying to create antihistamines for him that are safe and will help alleviate his allergies."

"I don't even know what that is, but that's really really cool of you." Said Timmy.

"I really want to get somewhere in this world, and I want to help people. Thus I'm trying my hardest to be the best scientist ever!" Jimmy said with happiness.

"I never knew you could talk so deep. When you do become the best scientist ever, then you'll really be King of the Nerds." Timmy said chuckling.

"Yes!" Said Jimmy. "I will be the deep King of the Nerds and I will kick the donkey that is asking for it!" Timmy snorts and says to Jimmy.

"Go ask your friends where your stuff is."

"Carl, Sheen, where's my Brain Scanner?"

"I think Ms. Fowl has it, you just gotta find your booth in the Medical Engineering section." Says Carl.

"Thanks Carl, see you guys later!"

"See you later Jimmy!" they both say. Jimmy leans in close to Timmy's ear and says to him

"You are going to help me find my booth, right?"

"Yup, I know you need the help." Timmy says. "Say, what's the prize for winning the fair?"

"50,000 USD and multiple scholarships." Jimmy says.

"Holy crap, you're going to be loaded." Timmy says with his mouth wide open.

"I don't know what deity 'Crap' is, but I'm sure they'll just write me a check." Says Jimmy.

"I'm really going to to have to teach you slang, you poor depraved person." Says Timmy.


	4. A Tough Ordeal

The Medical Sciences section was not at all hard to find for Timmy. Sure, Timmy didn't know a darn thing he was being taught in school, nor was he bright, but he did know what innards look like.

"There's Ms. Fowl! Hey, Ms. Fowl, I found you!" Said Jimmy, excited to see his teacher again.

_"Holy shit that lady's got a huge ass nose."_ Timmy thought to himself.

"Oh, Jimmy, I've looked everywhere for you, I was so worried!" Ms. Fowl said sternly. "Thank goodness you're safe and sound here. How did you find your way here, Jimmy?"

"I stumbled upon Timmy, and he helped me this whole way." Jimmy said.

"It's really kind what you're doing." Said Ms. Fowl. "It's not easy finding someone as kind as you nowadays; at least I know there is still a glimmer of hope in today's youth, like in Jimmy and his friends."

"Yeah..." Timmy says, looking to the side. "I wanted to make sure he would get done what he needed to get done.

"Hey Timmy." Said Jimmy. "Do you want to see my revolutionary invention in action?"

"Sure." Said Timmy. Jimmy picks up the device and points it at Timmy's head.

"All I need is to pull the trigger, and it'll show your brain chemistry percentages in no time!"

"Ok." Said Timmy in an agreeing flat tone. Jimmy pulls the trigger and is able to see Timmy's brain and the chemicals working inside of it. "Let's see... your Acetylcholine levels are different from most people I've scanned, your Dopamine levels are ok, your GABA levels are ok, your Glutamate levels are somewhat lacking, your Norepinephrine levels are ok, and your Serotonin levels... oh my."

"I don't understand spanish, but is there something really wrong?" Timmy asks, somewhat frightened.

"It's not that, it's just... I've never seen such high serotonin levels in any people I've scanned. Are you ok?

"What do you mean am I _ok_?" Asks Timmy, defensively.

"Well, high serotonin levels means you're really depressed and maybe in pain, it does express your somewhat aggressive behavior..."

"I'm _not_ depressed!" Timmy argues.

"Your levels are fluctuating now, do you not want to talk about it?" Asks Jimmy, consolingly.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Timmy yells, storming away into the crowd, covering his face.

_"I should have never let him scan me with that __**thing**__ in the first place! Now he's gonna ask questions and I'm not going to be able to keep my cool."_

"I see you're upset." Says a somewhat squeaky voice in the distance. "I can help you get rid of it, if you agree to work with me."

"Who the hell are you?" Questions Timmy on edge.

"I am Eugene Strych. I am the Richest Boy in all of Retroville." He says with his head held high.

"Big whoop, there's a rich kid here too that you remind me of so no thanks."

"I will give you twice the prize money for that invention of his." Eustace bargains.

_"I don't wan't him to scan me again, but that poor kid doesn't deserve this, what the hell is wrong with this guy's gold plated ass? Yet, If he gives me twice the money, I can give half to Jimmy and have half for myself! Yet Jimmy's dream..."_

_"_I see you're thinking quite deeply about my...proposal. Take your time, just decide before the judging begins, ok?" Eustace sneers. "Blix! What took you so long, I had to walk all this way by foot, and I got dirt on my Aramani limited edition collection shoes!"

"I apologize sir, shall I pick you up the rest of the way."

"Yes, that do very well." Eustace grins as Blix walks off with Eustace in his arms.

_"Now I don't even know where my morals lie... We'd have more money with Eustace getting his way but if I don't make sure Jimmy wins this, he may become too discouraged to do great things in this world. Maybe, Eustace is lying and won't give me the money; in that case everything would __**really**__ go to shit." _Timmy walks around a bit to try to get his brain jogging. "I know what I need to do now."


	5. Dire Needs

Timmy walked with a somewhat quickened pace towards the booth Jimmy is at. _"I need to tell Jimmy that some psycho rich boy wants to sabotage his work. That doesn't seem believable... but I'm gonna have to try. I don't care if he's gonna ask me questions, or that I'm skipping out on some serious cash, this kid's gonna make a shit ton more when he becomes famous." _

"Timmy, you're back!" Exclaimed Jimmy with an innocent happiness. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"Jimmy, your project is in danger!" Timmy said with all seriousness.

"My work is in danger? How? What happened?" Jimmy asked frantically. Mrs. Fowl begins to outwardly loose composure.

"This is gonna sound weird but... there's this crazy rich boy named Eustace Strych that wants to ruin your chances at winning!"

"Eustace... What's he doing here? His jealousy has gone far out of control! What is he planning on doing?" Questioned Jimmy firmly.

"I don't know, but I suggest we get some backup to watch your invention." Timmy said. I know someone who can help watch your invention, but... he's not very... gracious."

"Perhaps we should alert the police surrounding the area?" Jimmy asks.

"That won't work, the police here accept bribes quicker than you can say dollar."

"Who's your colleague?"

"His name is Chester McBadbat. He's the only genuine friend I have besides my friend A.J. A.J. can't come because decided not to enter in the contest because that would mean he'd have to move, and he doesn't want to leave me or Chester behind. I can't remind him of his sacrifice like this."

"But what's exactly wrong with your friend Chester?" Jimmy asks with concern.

"See... he's got a lot of problems. For one, he's very poor, so his dress might be unsettling for an event like this. Two, he's not very smart, so he tends to be loud and tell it like it is without holding back. Three, he's going to eat all the snacks from the table with his hands." Timmy explains with a reluctant sound in his voice.

"Tell it like it is?" Jimmy asks

"If a woman were to ask him if a dress makes her look fat, he would say yes and explain why."

"I do know that many women tend to be self conscious... I believe that wouldn't be the right response." Jimmy deduced.

"But, it is the only way we can make sure your invention is going to be safe. I mean, unless your friends got it under control." Timmy says.

"Carl gets frightened quite easily, and Sheen tends to be a sucker for scams... perhaps your friend Chester is our only choice."

"I'm going to have to leave to go get him. How long until the event starts?" Asks Timmy.

"We got a half an hour yet, although, we can't stand guard here for the last five minutes. Will you have time?" Asks Mrs. Fowl, dabbing her sweating head with a handkerchief.

"I'll do as much as I can to get back here early." Affirmed Timmy. "Eustace doesn't stand a chance."

"Please be careful Timmy, I don't want you getting hurt along the way." Said Jimmy, worried.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I can take care of myself." Timmy said reassuringly. _"That was the first time someone I just met cared about me... maybe some people are just good in this world. Maybe there's actually something __**better**__ out of Dimmsdale. Maybe, I can find myself a better life out of this shithole of a place. Now, I need to find Chester."_


	6. Chester

Chester overall was not hard to find. He usually was around the trailer park that he lives at, or he goes around dumpsters looking for things that could still be usable. Timmy would often wonder if his home situation or Chester's was better, since Chester and his father are close, but Timmy's parent's couldn't give a rat's ass about him. Timmy soon found his bike right where he left it, in the bushes near the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. Timmy knew how to keep things from being stolen, since he sees himself as an expert thief.

"Today, we ride." Timmy whispered to himself in a tough sounding tone. He took off towards the trailer park. It would usually take him around half an hour to get there, but today, he's putting power into his pedals. "_I need to get there with 5 minutes to spare, boy have I gotten myself into something or what." _Timmy thought to himself. He proceeded to snake through the traffic, disregarding all traffic rules and going with pure instinct.

He was finally at Chester's trailer park. Nearly pooped out, Timmy proceeded to look around every trash bin before he would go to his friend's trailer. After he searched all the trash cans, Timmy proceeded to go to his friend's trailer.

"Hey Timmy, what brings you here?" Chester's dad asks cheerily. The trailer was always a mess, and it always smelled, but it had a strange homey feeling to Timmy.

"Where's Chester?"

"He's in his room, say, you don't look so good, how's about I get you some water?" Chester's dad said.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer, I'm just here for Chester." Timmy said kindly. Although Timmy was quite parched, he wouldn't feel right drinking Mr. McBadbat's water, not only that, the water would make him sick anyway. Timmy walks over to Chester's door and asks "Chester, can I ask you a favor?" Timmy hears rustling in the room ensuing Chester coming up to open the door.

"Of course buddy! Ask away!" Chester says, eager.

"I need you to go with me to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. I need you to keep watch of a booth belonging to a kid named Jimmy. If anyone tries to make you move away from the booth, don't let them no matter what." Directed Timmy.

"Who's Jimmy?" Chester asked abruptly.

"He's this kid I met today having a nervous breakdown in the middle of the street. Apparently he's like A.J. but more awkward, and he's doing some real important stuff."

"That Jimmy must be some guy getting _you_ to help him." Chester says almost insultingly.

"Well, it was more like I felt real sorry for him, not only that but he's not from around here. He's an actual genuine person."

"Seriously? He didn't treat you like dirt when you tried to help him because he's smarter than you? I need to meet this guy!" Says Chester ecstatically.

"Good, so, we need to leave right now. The function starts in 10 minutes." Timmy says hastily.

"Good lord man, why didn't ya say so? My dad's car is still working, so we can get there quickly." Chester says strongly. Timmy runs out with Chester and Chester sits in the driver's seat.

"You're going to _drive_?" Timmy yells.

"Well, I've only gotten a little practice, but my pops says I can drive it whenever I want!"

"You're 13." Timmy emphasizes.

"So what? My pops says I can pass as a 16 year old any say." Says Chester without worry.

"It's still illegal! I can't go into holding again!" Yells Timmy, worried.

"Buckle up, bitches." Chester says with a devious grin on his face.

"Wait, what?" Timmy asks, confused.

Without haste, Chester rams the gas pedal yelling "Yeehaw!" while zipping off into the distance.


	7. Quickly

"Y..you drove at around a 100 mph, and then you slammed the breaks once you got near a street just to go normal. What the actual fuck Chester." Timmy said angrily, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He says with a upbeat tone. "I was just hazing you for doubting me being able to drive." He winks and says. "_Besides_, I saved us some of the time getting there!"

"I feel sick thanks to your hazing." Timmy says with slight anger in his tone.

"If you're gonna upchuck, do it out the window. We don't want to clean that up of this soft carpet."

"Whatever, man." Timmy groaned, rolling his eyes.

"We're almost there anyway." Says Chester, reassuringly. When Chester found a place to park, Timmy quickly lead him to where the booth would be while avoiding the sight of the snack table. Timmy then saw Jimmy and his friends still at the booth, eagerly awaiting him and Chester.

"You're back!" Jimmy says with optimism.

"So this is the guy who's going to watch the booth while we're gone." Carl says quietly.

"Duuude, look at his pants! They're ripped everywhere." Sheen said. "That's so awesome! With pants that awesome, we know Jimmy's invention is in good hands."

"Dude, so, what's the schedule or whatever?" Chester asks.

"Well, the first go around, all the judges look at all of the inventions without the inventor demonstrating it so they can see its true value without persuading words. The second time around, the inventor will be there to demonstrate the invention, and third, the awards assembly will be held at the stage room. " Said Mrs. Fowl.

"So, that means I can take a break in the middle?" Asks Chester.

"We don't know if any of the judges are being manipulated by Eugene, so try to keep watch even then." Said Timmy.

"I'll do my best not to let you guys down!" Chester said with excitement.

"Thank you, Chester for looking over my work." Jimmy said happily.

"Timmy was right! You are real nice! Man, we need more of you around here."

"Thanks for the compliment, you're really nice too!" Jimmy said as he left the room with Timmy and his friends.

"So now we wait." Said Timmy.

"I have to leave for the moment, I have to go to a visitor's meeting." Said Mrs. Fowl. "Carl, Sheen, you have to come along too."

"All right, well, see you Jimmy, Timmy." Sheen says while leaving with Carl and Mrs. Fowl.


	8. Awkward

"So..." Said Jimmy.

"So what?" Said Timmy.

"So... um... how are you doing?" Jimmy asks with nervousness.

"Well, I'm here, so I guess I'm ok. Why do you ask?" Says Timmy with slight suspicion.

"I..I don't mean anything by it, I just... I guess I just wanted to talk." Says Jimmy.

"About what?" Asks Timmy.

"I..I don't know... for some reason I've had an urge to talk to you, but that's never happened to me before." Said Jimmy, looking away.

"You've never wanted to talk to someone?" Asks Timmy, confused.

"It's not that, it's just... I usually just talk to my friends Carl and Sheen, which is really fun, and I can't wait to meet the people of the esteemed scientific community, but you... there's something about you that just fascinates me." Jimmy says, looking down

_"What's he getting at? He's just rambling right now like a poor fool. He's acting like he did when I first met him. Maybe he's upset about me getting upset at him." _Timmy thought to himself.

"Y'know, I'm sorry for getting upset at you before, I just... I'm not good with talking about stuff... If you wanna know about it... I can tell you later." Timmy says in a hushed tone. "Are you here for just the day?"

"No, I'm staying at a hotel here, I'm staying for a week." Said Jimmy optimistically.

"Say... is there room for one more in your room?" Timmy asks confidently.

"Th... There is, but the rules are I can't have someone else or someone new in my room!" Jimmy said worriedly.

"Well, looks like we'll have to break the rules." Timmy says deviously with a wide grin on his face.

"B... but I don't want to break the rules!" Jimmy says worried. "Who knows what'll happen if we get in trouble!"

"Don't worry, I'll take all the blame. Act like you never knew how I got in the room." Timmy said, winking.

"O...ok, I guess I can let you... come in." Jimmy said hesitantly.

"Good. Then we can talk all you want."

"The Judging of invention quality has now ended. Inventors, please enter the area to demonstrate your project." Said a lady on the intercom.

"Looks like it's your call, Jimmy, want me to take you there?" Asks Timmy.

"Yeah, I can't find it myself." Jimmy said looking down with a little smile. Timmy nodded his head, grabbed Jimmy's hand and lead him through the crowd. _"How come whenever he grabs my hand my heart races? I've held other people's hands before, what's so different about him? Why do I feel so...euphoric, I think that's the word, euphoric around him? Perhaps after the competition ends, I'll have him use my brain scanner on me."_


	9. Greed

When everyone arrived at their own individual booth, the mess that was the crowd became less. The booths that were in rows were visited by esteemed scientific members, one by one, while they checked off information on a clipboard. Their serious faces were somewhat unsettling, but that's what Jimmy liked the best about them. Timmy of course didn't understand.

Finally it was Jimmy's turn.

"Well hello there young fellow, what have you to show today?" Asked the professor.

"I would be glad to! You see, this is my greatest invention. It reads brain waves and chemical make up in a matter of seconds real time, and has a range of up to 30 feet!"

"Ah yes, very impressive. Would you be so kind as to test it out?"

"Of course! Would anyone like to volunteer?" Asked Jimmy. As Jimmy has asked that question, robots had broken through the facility, taking away all of everyone's prized inventions. Suddenly, a shrill voice pierced through the crowd. Most people begin to run, while others freeze in disbelief.

"Why hello there everybody. My name is Eustace Strych, and I do believe I will be taking that prize. Also, I've gotten a little help from a quite agreeable fellow here... Remy Buxaplenty" He remarked in a dark, narcissistic tone.

"Well I do thank you for your quaint introduction." Remy laughs falsely for a moment. "You see, there could have been one more boy that could have been saved, but he decided to decline for reasons unbeknownst to me."

"Timmy." Eustace says. "I'll give you one more chance, join us and share in the spoils, or suffer like the peasants around here."

"Don't do it!" Jimmy commands. "Please, Timmy." Timmy tightens his fists in anger as he builds what he's about to say.

"Eustace... Would you be so kind as to **get both of your gold plated rusty asses out of here before I have to go and do it myself**." Timmy rolls up his sleeve, ready to pop both Eustace and Remy in their mouths.

"Ohohohoho, I would be rather afraid of your... nonchalant threats, alas you're outnumbered. I have an army of robots at my disposal, what could you possibly have?"

"I don't understand **French**, but I know I can beat your ass down any day fair and square."

"Oh really?" Eustace steps down from his robot. "Prove it. How about a good old fashioned match of boxing?" Eustace bears his wild grin while Blix hands him a pair of boxing gloves. "I have some for you too, if you're not chicken."

"I am not a...!" Timmy is interrupted by Jimmy.

"Timmy, I know this is difficult to say, but don't let him aggravate you."

"Why not? That little bitch deserves my knuckle to his face and then some."

"You have to stay cool in order to pay attention whether if he's going to trick you. He **never **plays fair and square."

"Well, I guess you do have a point... I guess I'll try."

"Well, I believe the chit chat has gone on long enough." Remy says with a haughty tone.

"Indeed. How about we get this party started?" Eustace says, squinting his eyes and grinning.

"Let's." Timmy says, taking a fighting stance.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Says Blix. In the blink of an eye, Timmy punches Eustace straight in the jaw, sending him flying backward, unconscious.

Everyone gasps at the sight that just happened. Chester just comes back from the bathroom.

"Where is everyone... oh my god Timmy! Why did you just punch that guy?" Questions Chester.

"That kid tried to ruin Jimmy's invention!" Says Timmy.

"No way, that sissy did? Nuh uh. What's Remy Buxaplenty doing here?"

"Same thing."

"Why I outta...!" Chester charges after Remy, rolling up his sleeves.

"No, please, don't let your filthy hands touch me!" Remy exclaims while running.

"So, what happens next Jimmy?" Asks Timmy.

"I don't know. Many people's inventions are broken, and everyone's run away now. Well, the only thing right now that logically makes sense is to go to the hotel." Says Jimmy.

After Chester punches Remy to the floor he says. "Woo Hoo! Boy, it sure was fun smackin round' his sorry ass." He smacks his knee and asks "Hey, Jim, you got some place to go? If you don't, we'll find something."

"Oh, well, you don't need to worry about that. The address of the hotel I'm staying at is in this pamphlet." Jimmy says confidently.

"Aw well shucks you're at a nice hotel here downtown. It'll take no time driving you there! C'mon guys let's go!" Timmy looks behind himself for a moment as he's walking to see Jimmy standing there holding out his hand.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Asks Timmy in a confused tone. Jimmy looks to the left and says.

"C..can you hold my hand again? S...so I won't get lost of course." Timmy sighs and says.

"Fine, you can. It is a big place after all." Jimmy smiled and hastily grabbed Timmy's hand.

_"There's something not right here, but I just can't feel it. It's not painful, so what is it?"_ Thinks Timmy.


	10. At the hotel

"It should be just around the corner!" Chester says with confidence.

"You said that 3 times already!" Timmy groans, rolling his eyes.

"Well there are 4 corners in a square you know." Chester says.

"That's correct." Says Jimmy.

"Say... Whatchu doin sittin back there anyway?" Chester says to Timmy. "Last time I checked, you were sittin up here!"

"Oh." Timmy says with genuine surprise. "I guess I didn't want Jimmy to be alone."

"Uh huh, riiiight. Anyways, we're here like I said."

"I guess so. Thanks Chester." Says Timmy.

"Thank you Chester." Says Jimmy.

"I'll be seeing you later then."

Chester drives off, while Jimmy and Timmy reach the entrance of the Hotel.

"I've lived here all my life and I'll say I've never been to this place before. Kinda wish I have sooner."

"Yes, it's really nice." Jimmy says, looking downward once more.

"Anyways... you know what room you're staying in?"

"Uuuuh..."

"I see. I'll go up to the receptionist and ask."

"Thanks!"

_"Will Timmy really be staying with me ALL night? It seems surreal. My face is feeling hot, I wonder if I'm catching a fever somehow..."_

"Room 314, up that a way." Timmy points. "Sigh, I... guess this is the point where I take your hand again, right?"

"Oh... right." Jimmy blushes.

Timmy takes Jimmy away with their brain scanner and new key card and open the door.

"This place is... Amazing." Timmy says, stunned.

"Indeed." Jimmy says while giggling. Timmy flops upon a bed and just hugs it for a solid minute.

"I've never felt so comfortable in my life." Jimmy takes off his shoes, puts them in the closet and sits on the bed.

"You know... I can never really thank you enough." Jimmy begins.

"No problems, bro. Besides, you're a really cool kid." Timmy says while smothering his face in the covers.

"R...really? You think so?"

"Of course. Today has been the best day of my life because I've... spent it with you." A couple seconds after saying that, he realizes how the sentence sounds like it has romantic implications and smacks his forehead.

"H...hey, do you think you could scan me with my scanner?" Jimmy asks Timmy, sheepishly.

"How come?" Timmy asks, lifting his face out of the blankets somewhat startled.

"J...just do it, please?"

"If you insist." Timmy gets the scanner and aims it at Jimmy, and clicks it. "Here you go. Not that I can understand any of it."

_"Oh dear... I see a significant change... Is this what it means to fall in love? With another boy? But my ring finger to index finger ratio is normal for a boy like me... Yet my face only gets hotter and hotter... What am I going to do?"_

"Hey Bighead, snap out of it. What's wrong?" Timmy asks, genuinely concerned.

"N...n nothing W...whatsoeverrr." Jimmy begins to sweat.

"Ok dude, you're totally shaking right now. Lie down, I'm gonna feel your head."

"M...my he...?" Jimmy blushes madly as Timmy's hand comes into contact with his forehead.

"Strange... you're not feeling hot. Dude, just tell me what your head scanner says, I barely know anything." Timmy says with a frustrated tone.

"Uuuum..." Jimmy whispers and then quickly covers his face with a pillow.

_"Oh my GOD this is so frustrating... yet why does he seem so cute..._

_wait _

_**CUTE?**__"_

Jimmy begins whining in his pillow, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "Ok... sigh." Timmy hugs Jimmy from behind, calming him down. "Heh well waddya know, you really got me, didn't you." He pats Jimmy's head. "How about I tell you my story, since you were wondering about it earlier?" Jimmy nods his head.

"Let's just say... my parents are abusive... they really don't care for me, I have a psycho baby sitter, I get straight F's in school..." Timmy's voice begins to shake." and everyone hates me. I guess you could say I have a good reason to be depressed. You've really given me hope, man. Hope that I can actually live in a place where I won't have to be afraid of stares or ridicule. A real life. And I think..." Timmy sniffs. "That I want to share that life with you." Timmy hugs Jimmy really tight as tears begin to overflow. "I love you... Jimmy. Really... I can't think I could ever live without you. So please... don't... reject me..."

Jimmy touches his nose to Timmy's nose and smiles. "I don't think I could live without you either. I never knew how much I needed someone like you... you complete me..." Timmy goes forward and plants a soft passionate kiss onto Jimmy's lips. Jimmy flinches, pondering the feeling that he's feeling. "Wha... what is this...? I've never felt so... strange in my life..."

"You don't have to continue if you don't want me to." Timmy says with care.

"Oh... no... please continue... I just... uh I don't know um..." Timmy kisses Jimmy once more, but this time deeper, and longer, savoring every second that passes while their lips are locked. As they pull apart to take a breath, a trail of saliva leaves from their mouths. Jimmy's face is clearly redder than the apples at the snack stand.

"I... uh huh uh...eh?" Jimmy mumbles in a confused dizzy state.

"Gosh, I could never think you'd be this cute." Then Timmy pushes Jimmy onto the bed and tickles his belly.

"Ah, oh, ahahaha, s...stop, that tickles!" Jimmy says while laughing.

"And now we're back on planet earth! How was it being the first genius boy to be on cloud 9?"

"Cloud... 9?" Jimmy asks, while still in a haze.

"Oh, well, you know, the good feeling you just felt..." Timmy feels embarrassed having to explain.

"Oh, I guess it's one of your forms of figurative speech. I guess since you use it all the time that you must be very clever." Jimmy deduces.

"Nah, I'm just sarcastic." Timmy says

"Well, sarcasm is a sign of a healthy brain." Jimmy says positively.

"Boy, I sure do love it when you speak nerd." Timmy chuckles before kissing Jimmy on the forehead.

"He..y, y..your knee is really close to..." Jimmy struggles to say, holding back a moan.

"Oh... **OH!**" Timmy comes to the realization and quickly backs away, hitting his head on the TV. "I'm... I'm sorry Jimmy I didn't realize..."

"I...it's ok..." Jimmy says. He accidentally lets a moan pass, afterwards biting his knuckle, clearly having a bulge in his pants.

"You... I... We don't have to do it if you don't want to or..." Timmy says, trying to find words to form sentences while his head spun in every which way.

"D...do what? I don't understand..." Jimmy asks innocently, still looking away. Timmy covers his face and lets out a sigh, while his face continued to burn.

"Uh...well... what I mean is... oh dear I do not like being blunt with this..." Timmy began shaking his head, tying to find something that would let him talk.

"I would like to... if you want to... I can help... I..." Timmy takes a deep breath and lets it all out. "Maybe I would like to do the sex with you!" _"Shit that didn't come out right at all WTF" _

"Uh...uh...hhhhh..." Jimmy furiously searches for an answer, while none of the gears are running. "Is that even... possible?"

_"I swear if I have to say anymore I will DIE."_

"How about if... I show you?" Timmy asks, somewhat shaking from embarrassment.

"I...if you can that is." Jimmy says in the quietest whispering voice.


	11. Geniuses

Timmy resumed his previous position. Left hand on Jimmy's face, right hand near his torso, right knee almost in direct contact with his crotch. Timmy lowers his face and slowly begins to kiss him. He gradually made his kiss more passionate and even more sensual, his tongue moving and pushing in all the right places. He started to apply slightly more pressure to Jimmy's crotch, making him have moans suppressed by their kiss.

"A..ah..hah... I'm... hah... really captivated by you..." Jimmy said, once he and Timmy came up for air. Timmy takes off his shirt and flings it across the room. Timmy then puts his hands underneath Jimmy's shirt and begins to roll it upward.

"Hey ...ehwhat are you doing...? Jimmy asks confused and flustered.

"You." Timmy says. "Oh wait... you don't get that... hah... It's all a part of ...the sex..." Timmy adds, clutching his head in his palm.

"Oh... ok then..." Jimmy says, looking away. He lets Timmy take off his shirt, and right afterward Timmy peppers Jimmy's body with kisses, starting with his neck and collar bone. Jimmy breathes heavily and quickly as the pleasure increases.

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful, cause' you really are y'know?" Timmy says within his own daze. Jimmy just squeaks.

After saying that, Timmy wastes no time in slowly licking and sucking Jimmy's nipples. Despite Jimmy's confusion, he is unable to speak due to the utter sensations he is feeling.

Timmy goes lower, and before undoing Jimmy's belt, he asks if he wants to go any further.

"How does...hah...further go?"

"Well, it's going to involve me... touching you down there more than my knee, so I just need to know if you're ok with it." Jimmy covers his face in the pillow and starts squeaking in embarrassment. Timmy hugs Jimmy affectionately and caringly says. "Like I said, you don't have to."

"Why is it always about me? How come you don't just do whatever?"

"I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt. That's really important for both of us."

"Can you just... do whatever without having to warn me?"

"Ok, but we gotta have a safe word." Timmy says, almost with a silly tone in his voice.

"Safe word?"

"The thing you wanna say when you want me to stop."

"Then wouldn't I just say stop?" Jimmy asks with even more confusion.

"I guess so..." Timmy says _"I don't know, that sounded a lot better in my head."_

"Anyways... you can continue..." Jimmy somewhat spreads his legs and covers his face with a pillow. Timmy undoes Jimmy's pants and starts to palm his member. Jimmy squirms and squeaks, trying not to kick Timmy. When Jimmy's member begins to twitch, Timmy peels off his boxers, eyeing how much it was sticking up, begging for more, and blew him. At that point, Jimmy lost all composure, uncontrollably moaning louder and louder.

_"Oh dear god I hope no one else hears this... oh no..." _Timmy thinks.

As he continued to pump up and down his shaft, while pressing his tongue at the bottom, Jimmy began squeaking, trying to utter words.

"Ah... I...don't... coming...out...!" And Jimmy came into Timmy's mouth.

"I... so... embarrassed..." Then Jimmy ran into the bathroom with his pants caught in between his ankles and a pillow to his face.


End file.
